


Don't Worry It's True

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Making out on a couch, fucking thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: "Chuck?""I- uh...""Were you gonna kiss me?""...Yeah""Okay."
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Don't Worry It's True

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after ryan nemeths episode of poppin dogs talkin hogs by the way because that episode makes me feel shit and we're pretending trent isnt dating anyone :) ahaaaaaaaaaaaa.....  
> finally did the smart thing and made the summary dialogue instead of my bull shit  
> anyways the title is from the lyric "kiss my im drunk dont worry its true" from lets make love and listen to death from above by css the whole rest of the song has nothing to do with the fic

Everyone had finally, _finally,_ cleared out of their room and Trent sits back on the couch, pouring himself a little more wine but leaves it sitting on the table. He leans back and closes his eyes and _what the hell is that?_

Chuck's sitting right next to him on his phone, completely unbothered that Trent just laid his head on his arm that Trent didn't realize was slung along the back of the couch but he sits back up anyways. 

"Sorry." He mutters but before he can move any further Chuck's hand is on his shoulder pulling him back, the other going to take his hat off. Trent makes an attempt to protest and put it back on but then Chuck's hand is in his hair and maybe that feels kinda nice. 

"It's okay." Chuck just whispers gently and Trent doesn't know what to do so he closes his eyes again. He's tired as fuck now and Chuck's hand feels really good, petting and scratching the hair at the side of his head. Trent can feel the heaviness behind his eyes and that wine on the table isn't as appealing anymore as falling asleep right there. He hears and feels Chuck shift but his hand is still in his hair and his head is still laying against Chuck's arm so he doesn't care. Not until he feels Chuck's nose lightly nudging his. 

"Chuck?" Trent keeps his eyes closed and doesn't really know what kind of expression he's pulling, just feels when Chuck pulls away and their noses aren't brushing against each other anymore. 

"I– uh…" 

"Were you gonna kiss me?" Trent asks, his hand finding Chuck's knee to make sure he's still there as if his arm isn't still behind Trent's head and his hand isn't still moving in his hair feeling really good. 

"...Yeah." Chuck answers soft and quiet. Trent feels Chuck's nose again and this time it's touch is a little more firm, almost like Chuck can't help it. That thought has Trent wide awake again, eyes still closed as he licks his lips. 

"Okay." Trent doesn’t know what he’s doing and his movements are quick as he reaches up with the hand not on Chuck’s knee, sliding it along Chuck’s shoulder to the back of his neck, feeling around since his eyes are still closed, to pull him forward. He has to make sure he pulls him in before Chuck has time to ask something like ‘Really?’ or ‘Are you sure?’ because Trent is not sure and he doesn’t want any time to rethink it. He just knows Chuck’s hand feels really good and for some reason he can’t stop focusing on his nose nudging Trent’s. 

He also doesn’t know what it means that he’s more shocked by Chuck’s other hand coming up to rest against his torso than he is by Chuck’s lips. It’s probably cause his hand is fucking huge right? Spreading out and covering his stomach. His mouth is really big too but in comparison… _Chuck is kissing you what the fuck are you thinking about?_

Trent focuses back just in time to feel Chuck’s tongue stick out and fuck _that’s new_. Trent moves his hand from Chuck’s neck to cup his cheek, it’s still scratchy, he really did a shit job shaving, his fucking mustache brushing against Trent’s skin. Trent doesn’t know why but he kinda likes it. He just adds it to the list of uncertainty in this moment. 

Trent opens his mouth and let’s Chuck in but his mind still doesn’t wanna stop, not even when his lips also feel good and his tongue too, because he can taste the wine on Chuck’s tongue and a new part of his brain decides to make itself known and infect the whole rest with worry. 

_Why did he wanna kiss me? Why did I wanna kiss him?_

_Is it cause he’s drunk?_

_Is it cause I’m drunk?_

Trent doesn’t pull back right away even with these thoughts because Chuck kissing him still feels nice and his brain, despite the incessant thinking, is not as together as he'd like it to be right now. 

Eventually Trent's hand finds Chuck's shoulder again and pushes gently as his eyes reopen after being closed for so long. Thankfully Chuck gets it and pulls back so their noses are barely brushing again but the hold in his hair has tightened and Trent is still insanely aware of Chuck's hand on his stomach that had started rubbing circles sometime in between when he felt his tongue. 

Trent drags his eyes away from Chuck's lips before his mind can drift again and looks up. 

"Is this– What is… What are we doing?" Trent barely manages to string a sentence together and he's pretty sure what he does say still doesn't make that much sense, especially from the unsure way Chuck answers. 

"I um, kissing?" _Okay right, so far on the same page._

"Right." Trent nods like he really didn't know but anything he can piece together to reassemble some certainty is welcome. "Why?" He follows up because that's the true puzzle that he hasn't even really taken out of the box fully. 

"Um, I've just been thinking about it…" Chuck bites his lip like he's said something embarrassing but for Trent that answer brings up a whole array of other questions. _Thinking about it? For how long? Why? Has he thought about kissing other people? Does he wanna do it again?_ Trent doesn't know where to start and just goes for what he thinks is the easiest one. 

"Why?" Chuck drops his head a little and maybe it wasn't the easiest. Just the shortest and that's what his brain thinks is easy right now considering Chuck's still rubbing his stomach and that is taking up a lot of brain space. 

"Trent, you know I love you, right?" Chuck's voice is just a whisper as he says this like it's a secret but it's not. 

"Yeah I know, I love you, too." And it's good they're on the same page again but Chuck's eyebrows scrunch up all concerned and fuck maybe they're not. 

"But like not, Trent I love you in the way that I wanna kiss you. A lot. And maybe be like _together_ ." Chuck emphasizes that last word as he softly strokes Trent's hair again. His gaze is… _not_ uncertain, at least Trent doesn't think it is. Chuck's shoulder tenses up though and Trent is glad he has his hand on it otherwise maybe Chuck wouldn't still be right here. Maybe that's what Chuck means when he tells Trent to _get real with him for once_ instead of backing away because that thought is scary and Trent tightens his hold on his shoulder to make sure it doesn't happen. 

...Chuck loves Trent. He wants to kiss him a lot. He wants to be _together._

Trent already knows he loves him, Chuck just put actual words to it because that's always what Chuck does for him. He can't even remember why they stopped kissing in the first place and he opens his mouth to say something like, 'Yeah let's be together.' when his tongue goes to lick his lips and he tastes wine. 

_Right. Fuck._

His eyes unconsciously flick to his abandoned wine glass and something in his chest tightens. Trent was already on board with all of this, with Chuck who's still just staring at him in silence but then that small infection of worry had to spread and grow again instead of just letting him have this. 

"Are you just drunk?" 

"What?" 

"Chuck, I love you but–" Another glance at the wine, long enough for Trent's hold on Chuck's shoulder to loosen just a little bit and in that moment Chuck's nose is no longer touching his. Trent hastily grips the back of Chuck's neck to make sure he doesn't get any farther just because he's scared of getting real. "Wait just! Please tell me you're being serious, please Chuck." 

Chuck's touch is so gentle and Trent realizes he's closed his eyes again, once again focusing on Chuck's hand in his hair and on his stomach. Trent doesn't feel Chuck's nose but rather his lips on his forehead just briefly but it elicits a shaky breath of relief that lets him open his eyes again. 

"Hey, don't worry it's true." Chuck lays that final piece into place and Trent doesn't know why he was trying to fit them all together himself but again he disregards everything else that isn't big hands and _I love you_ and hopefully more kissing. 

"Can we kiss again then?" Trent asks and almost even better than immediately kissing him again, Chuck smiles and now they're definitely on the same page. 

"Oh you're just trying to get in my pants I see how it is." Chuck jokes but leans back in kissing his cheek. 

"Fucking just…" Trent cuts his own sentence off, cupping Chuck's cheek and pulling him in again. There's significantly less thinking which leaves way to feeling and Trent's much more familiar with that. 

Arm, hands, nose, lips. 

It all feels nice and right. 

But one last lingering thought breaks it again. 

"Dude, why are you making making out so difficult?" Chuck asks as Trent pushes his shoulder again. 

"Shut up, man I just gotta…" Trent leans forward and grabs the pen sitting on top of their notebook. "Gimme your arm." He grabs onto Chuck's arm without a response and clicks the pen on. 

"What the hell man! Why'd you have to do this on my arm?" 

"So we'll see it. There we can fucking kiss again now." Trent throws the pen back down and Chuck brings his arms in closer to see. 

"'Trent and Chuck are together now. With kissing this time.' Was this really necessary? I think we coulda figured it out without the names, babe." Chuck shakes his head but smiles as Trent grabs his arm and puts his hand back on his stomach. 

"Just in case, I'm bad at remembering shit." Trent says, tugging at Chuck's neck and shoulders trying to end this interruption even if he technically caused it. 

"You mean like your whole life?" Chuck teases and despite the want to respond and defend himself because he at least remembers that his mom taught him how to wipe, something that Chuck can't remember, Trent figures occupying Chuck's big mouth with his is a better way to shut him up. 

There's still the lingering taste of wine but Trent lets it drift out of his mind feeling all the things he can't put words to that Chuck will explain to him later. All the puzzles he can't finish by himself. 

  
Trent just feels. And if Chuck's thinking like he normally does, hopefully he's thinking about how real Trent is when he says _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i had something to say but who even cares i hope you enjoyed this fff oh yeah i didnt really read this through that much hopefully its coherent  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
